EasyBake Oven: Jumba Style
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Jumba is having a problem telling Pleakly something. Oneshot, might be OOC. Rated for swearing.


**So, I've become obsessed with Lilo and Stitch, right? Well, I was reading through the fics, and THERE ARE NO PLEAKLYXJUMBA FICS!!! Gawd, I almost cried! I thought for sure they would at least have one, but nooooo. So here, some JP love.**

**JUMBA! PLEAKLY! FRONT AND CENTER!**

**Pleakly: Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney!**

**Jumba: Miamay is not owning any of these characters from this movie.**

**...**

"Jumba! Don't touch that- oh, why me?" Pleakly smacked his three fingered hand against his face and poked himself in the eye in the process.

"I... was just making with the evil genius experiments." Jumba protested, fiddiling with his fingers.

"That's no excuse for using _my_ turkey to create some... some... _Easy-Bake Oven!!!"_ Pleakly replied furiously, rubbing his large eye vigorously.

"I am not knowing what is this... eh, Easy-Bake Oven is." The big purple man replied, scratching his head. He was an evil genius, he should know what this appliance was.

"It's a- Oh, never mind." Pleakly groaned and slumped in the chair, deflating.

"JUMBA! PLEAKLY! WE FOUND A COUSIN!" Lilo came running in the room. Jumba perked up and Pleakly lifted his head.

"What is being this cousin?" Jumba inquired.

"He's pink." Lilo replied, shifting a little.

"But what is it looking like?" He sounded exasperated.

"I just said! It's pink! Come on!" She proceeded to drag him out the door.

Pleakly looked at Stitch, who looked equally puzzled.

"She made it up, didn't she?" The green alien asked.

"Naga." Stitch nodded. "Lilo talk Jumba."

"Why couldn't she talk to him here?"

Stitch just looked at him.

Pleakly sighed.

...

"Jumba, I know you like Pleakly." Lilo said bluntly.

"Eh?" Jumba was caught off guard and just stared at her in astonishment.

"It's obvious. The way you act around him, the way you guys talk, the way you look at him- it's like me and Stitch." Lilo blew a stray hair out of her face.

"I am not knowing what you be talking about." Jumba looked uncomfortable, his eyes darting left and right.

"Yeah, right. For sure. Go. Talk to Pleakly. Tell me when you've confessed your undying love." She shoved him- not that it did much good- and gave him her 'Lilo' look. He sighed and walked in the house.

...

Pleakly busied himself with cleaning the kitchen while confused thoughts danced through his head.

Why was Jumba constantly ruining the dinner he made?

Why was Jumba working so much recently?

And more importantly, **_WHY_** was he occupying every damn thought in Pleakly's head?

"Eh... little green man with big eyeball." Pleakly started and whirled around.

"J-Jumba! You scared me!" He gasped.

"I be giving you something." Something cold was thrust into his hands. He looked at it, then at his big purple friend.

"Thanks. Er... what is it?"

"It be a cooking device that makes the food in half of the time." Jumba explained.

Pleakly's face lit up.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed.

"I be needing also to tell you something."

"What?"

"I..." Jumba pondered his choice of words.

Pleakly waited patiently.

"How I will say this..." He paused. "Green man, I be having... liking of you."

"Huh?" The shorter man looked so confused that Jumba almost laughed.

Almost.

But he was serious about this.

For the most part.

Oh, screw it.

A chuckle erupted from the purple guy and soon he was rolling on the floor with fits of laughter.

"What... are you laughing at?" Pleakly looked bewildered.

Jumba contained himself and thought for a moment about how to relay his feelings to Pleakly.

"I be showing you!" The idea was so brilliant he wondered why it hadn't come to him before.

"Wha-mmmmpghrt!!!" Pleakly was effectively silenced as Jumba planted a blunt kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"What was that for?" Pleakly breathed, his hearts beating explosively in his chest.

"I told you, I be having liking of you." Jumba said impatiently.

"You be having- you _like_ me!" He mentally patted himself on the back for figuring it out.

"I be saying that."

"Oh!" He drew in a sharp breath.

"Do you be having liking of me?"

"I... I... God dammit, yes I do." Pleakly was fed up with always being quiet (for the most part) and passive (most of the time) and never getting what he wanted (sometimes)!!

"This be being good." Jumba smiled proudly and kissed the little green man again.

**...**

**Weeeeelll... considering I had no plotline and no idea what I was going to do with this, I think it turned out alright.**

**Maybe.**

**Sort of.**

**Alright, it kinda sucks. But it's my first ever Lilo and Stitch fic so be nice. :'[ I'll work at it. And to clear things up, I made Lilo fifteen in this chapter, and Stitch and her are in loooooove. XD I don't understand it myself, but you know it's bound to happen. Alright, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
